Aveux silencieux
by Azniv
Summary: RATING M, mineurs s'abstenir. Rien d'explicite mais...Un matin anonyme, un réveil...Des questions et des sentiments...Tony, Tim, Ziva...


Juste un petit one shot qui m'est venu tout seul ce soir alors que je m'attelais à la suite d'Al Rosana.

Il y aura peut être une suite ou pas. Peut être le fameux treeshome que j'essaie d'écrire depuis quelques temps...Cela dépendra de vous...

Pas de scène crue mais de la suggestion et trois adultes consentants dans un même lit...

Mineur s'abstenir

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

La chaleur du soleil sur sa peau nue.

Une main douce et forte sur sa hanche. Petits frissons.

Les draps descendus sur ses genoux. Laissant apparaître sa peau brune. Ses longues jambes sensuelles. Son ventre plat.

Ses cicatrices.

Une seconde main. Plus rugueuse, aux doigts moins fins.

Sur ses fesses.

Elle manqua une respiration et ouvrit les yeux.

Pour se découvrir en sandwich entre les deux hommes encore endormis.

En face d'elle, Tony dormait paisiblement, certainement inconscient de sa main perdu sur sa fesse droite. Impassible, son visage relaxé, sa respiration calme, un très fin sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres pleines.

Le soleil, qui arrivait de la fenêtre derrière lui, dorait ses cheveux en bataille.

Elle resta le regarder. Il ne lui avait jamais parut aussi...nu qu'aujourd'hui. Et pas de la manière la plus évidente car oui, il était en tenu d'Adam, le drap cachant à peine...ce qui devait être caché. Mais, dans ce visage endormi, elle pouvait voir...Autre chose. Ce que le masque de grand ado attardé voulait dissimuler.

Elle dégagea sa propre main de sous les draps pour passer ses doigts sur sa joue.

Son nez droit et fort.

Ses paupières closes.

Ses lèvres...qui dessinèrent un sourire plus grand.

Elle continua pour autant.

Son menton carré et piquant. Elle aimait sentir sa barbe naissante...quelque chose se réveilla dans son bas ventre et elle expira lourdement.

Son cou.

Il frissonna.

Et ouvrit les yeux. Deux grands yeux foncés qui la pénétrèrent.

Les doigts de la jeune femme retombèrent sur une épaule carrée et forte. Le muscle se dessinait parfaitement sous son touché et elle du s'obliger à inspirer sans pour autant lâché les yeux noisettes.

Ils frôlèrent une marque blanche. A peine visible.

Sa cicatrice.

C'est quand il voulut bouger son bras qu'il se heurta à celui de leur compagnon. Encore endormis.

Profondément visiblement.

La main plus petite et plus fine tenait fermement mais doucement la hache de la jeune femme.

Tony sourit en regardant de plus prêt son...McGee endormis. Du sommeil des justes.

Ses lèvres dessinaient une moue qui fit naitre en lui un désir viscérale et presque animale de se coller au corps blanc et presque musclé. Au lieu de cela, il se colla au corps plus délicat et longiligne de sa compagne...cachant la tête dans ses longs cheveux bruns, les boucles parfaites lui servant de paravent à ses émotions.

Elle bougea doucement, pour ne pas réveiller le troisième occupant du lit, sa jambe, par dessus la hanche de Tony, le rapprochant le plus possible. Le calant contre elle. La tête toujours dans son cou. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le questionner.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils savaient tous les deux que cela ne servait à rien de questionner leurs sentiments. Ils ne parleraient pas.

Même après tout ça.

Elle le câlina. Pendant un temps indéterminé. Qui s'en préoccupait de toute manière. Ils avaient des jours entiers devant eux. Jusqu'au retour de Gibbs. De Dieu Sait où...

Le corps chaud se colla à elle dans son dos et elle dut étouffer un petit rire dans les cheveux de Tony.

-McGee est une vraie...bouilloire

-...Bouillotte murmura la voix grave et sexy de l'italien à son oreille. Bouillotte. Je pense qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir chaud.

Il sentit le sourire dans ses cheveux.

-Je peux en effet le certifier dit elle en lui donnant un petit coup de rein.

Il étouffa un grognement de contentement dans ses cheveux.

-Tu vas finir par le réveiller.

-Et? Tu ne veux pas qu'il se réveille?

Tony redressa la tête pour noyer son regard dans le sien. Elle ne se détourna pas. Haussa juste un sourcil.

Si, évidement, il voulait que McGee...Tim...se réveille.

Il ne répondit pas. Regardant par dessus l'épaule gracieuse de sa...Leur...Ziva. Pour voir deux grands yeux verts l'observer. Illisibles.

Les yeux noisettes ne les quittèrent pas.

D'aucun ne se trahis.

La main sur la hanche de Ziva commença sa retraite. Douce et timide.

Pour être retenue par une main forte et semblant sûre d'elle.

Les doigts courts et forts de l'ancien flic se croisèrent avec les doigts fins de l'informaticien. Sur la peau olive de l'ancienne assassin du Mossad qui se recala confortablement entre les deux hommes. Profitant de leurs chaleurs mutuelles.

Les deux hommes se concentrèrent sur elle. Son visage parfait. Ses traits si sereins. Ses yeux remplis d'une lumière que tout le monde croyait disparue à jamais.

Elle se conforta dans cette étreinte et ils sentirent son corps se relaxer.

Elle était bien.

Pour la première fois depuis de longs et sinistres mois, Ziva David était bien. Complète et sereine.

En sécurité.

Les deux hommes se sourirent enfin.

D'aucuns ne sut lire ce qu'ils voulaient voir en l'autre.

Puis se recouchèrent.

Ils se contentèrent de la regarder se rendormir. Leurs doigts toujours liés.

Quand les premiers ronflements timides se firent entendre ils rirent en chœur, doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Puis se regardèrent.

Les doigts forts se resserrèrent imperceptiblement autour des plus fins.

D'aucun d'eux n'eut besoin de parler.

Pour se dire qu'ils s'aimaient...


End file.
